


What type of Dom is he

by pairatime



Series: Mickey's family [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Tony and Mickey talk about belonging to Ian.





	What type of Dom is he

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 round of Kink Bingo: Ownership

“Where the fuck did our red-head go?” Mickey asked as he came down the stairs and headed into Tony’s living room, his hair still wet from his shower.

Tony looked up from his computer and leaned back in his desk chair as he spun to face Mickey. “Our Dom got a call from Lip-something about Fiona-and had to go he said he’d fill us in later and that he gets off at 2 tonight,” Tony explained.

“Fuck that’s like fourteen hours or some shit,” Mickey complained as he leaned against the door jam to watch Tony. “And don’t you have fucking work or something copper?”

“It’s the middle of my weekend right now. My next shift starts tomorrow morning at 11,” Tony informed Mickey. “What about you? When do you need to get to _work_?” he then asked.

“I need to show my face at the Alibi yeah,” Mickey as he looked out the window at the late morning, “but that can fucking wait a few hours because I am fucking starved again,” he stated as he turned back toward the kitchen and grinned at the leftover waffles from earlier. “Taking both your cocks really works up an appetite. Good thing you like to cook.”

Rooting around the kitchen for the left over mac and cheese he’d seen Tony putting away then taking a few minutes to fix his plate Mickey ignored it when Tony came and stood in the doorway at first but the longer he felt the eyes of the cop on him and harder and harder it was becoming to ignore until he couldn’t any longer, “Do I fucking have some shit on my shirt or what?” he demanded to know.

“No. I,” Tony started before stopping himself as he looked away, “this isn’t easy to ask,” he stated before squaring his shoulders and turning toward Mickey again, “you’ve belong to Ian for a while right?”

Shrugging a little Tony sat down before answering, “Not sure when it changed and he stopped being a fuck and started being my Dom but couple years? Fuck has it been that long?” he added to himself before going on, “It’s never been anyone else fucking business until now and it hasn’t been all the time but yeah its been a fucking while.”

“What does he expect? What kind of Dom is he?” Tony asked as he added peas to Mickey’s plate.

Rolling his eyes at the peas Mickey shoved the plate into the microwave before answering, “fuck if I know. I mean he used to be cool with keeping it on the downlow, fuck he used to be down with it just being fucking but now he wants it public and shit and I’m not fucking sure how I feel about that. I mean up town who gives a shit but here, fuck,” he explains as he leans against the counter.

“You two aren’t as discreet as you might think,” Tony pointed out with a smile as he stood next to Mickey. “But I meant more about his style, his view on his-our-dynamics. I mean there are a lot of different ways belong to him could play out.”

The kitchen fell quite for a long moment as Tony cocked his head and looked at Tony, “what the hell kind of shit are you talking about? Like his kinks and things?” Mickey asked confused.

“Well kinks are part of it sure but I was thinking broader. After last night and this morning I’m guessing Ian’s dynamic isn’t one of those big brother guys and I can’t see him as one of those extreme cage masters but that leaves a lot of variation in-between Mickey,” Tony said as he shrugged, “I just want to get a better idea of who I’m giving myself to now that I’m thinking with the head on my shoulders and not the one in my pants,” he finished.

“This isn’t you looking for another out is it, because fuck if I’m helping you with that. Sure it’s only been like a day but I think I like it,” Mickey said before shaking his head, “I would have shot anyone who said I’d be doing anything with a pig before yesterday.”

Pressing his lips together for a moment Tony kept his voice even as she spoke, “can you not make jokes about shooting people. I know it’s probable you’ve done it but I really don’t need to be thinking about it or know any real details,” he stated-relaxing a bit when Mickey shrugged and nodded. “And I’m not looking for an out. You and Ian were right this morning. I want, need, to serve. I just don’t feel whole if I’m not so I do want this. It’s who I am and Ian’s been going out of his way to make me think about him in that way awhile and he seems okay with having a freak sub who doesn’t bottom-“

“You’re not a freak got it,” Mickey said as he cut in with a not so soft tap to Tony’s chest, “I’ve been on the internet and that shit, that shit is freaky. Not wanting to bottom is fucking nothing compared to some of the fucking crap my girls do for payday. So Ian wants you he’ll get over not getting to fuck you if he hasn’t already,” he made clear.

“I really don’t want to know what they get asked, or anything about them,” Tony said as he shook his head softly. “And your right Ian seems okay with me-with that part- so I’m not worried about it for once. I mean this might not work out. Anything could happen but if it doesn’t I don’t think it will be because it that. Or because I didn’t give it my best,” Tony finished looking at Mickey with a determined look before re-asking his question, “which is why I want to know what kind of dynamic Ian wants and expects from us, from me.”

“What the fuck you mean by die-mic. That’s like twice now you used that word,” Mickey asked as he pulled his plate from the microwave.

“Dynamic? The spectrums of sexuality,” Tony asked puzzled before pausing for a moment at Mickey’s blank look, “have you and Ian never talked about your dynamic, sexual interests-kinks-before?” he asked as the two made their way to the kitchen table.

“What’s to talk about, he liked to fuck and be in charge, I like it when he fucks me and take charge, telling me what to do, and fuck I really said that out loud,” Mickey paused for a moment-taking a couple bites-before going on, “I don’t think I’ve said that to anyone else before.”

“You two are just doing it, no dynamic mapping, no pre-set rules or anything?” Tony asked in surprise as he leaned back. “How did you tell him your limits like the gun thing. Didn’t you guys talk about them at least? And you has a safe work.”

“After I sucker punched him for crossing the line yeah we talked. Taking before would been a good idea but fuck and learn right,” Mickey said grinning with a shrug.

“Okay,” Tony said with a surprised nod, “right, dynamic classes in school were crap and you two didn’t have anyone at home to fill in the gaps,” Tony took a short breath as he gazed fixed itself on the table, “I can’t do it that way. Ian and I, and you, need to have a talk. I’m not-I need to know what’s expected, wanted, how I’m needed. Otherwise I-I-” Tony stopped as he felt Mickey’s arms wrap around him.

“Shut the fuck up and chill. You’re freaking me out,” Mickey said as he held Tony tight, squeezing as tight as he could given they were both in chairs. “If you need to talk with Ian then fucking talk with him. Ian’s wanting more out of everything since he showed back up so maybe a fucking talk wouldn’t hurt. But you’d be doing the talking, I don’t deal with that crap well, got it,” he added.

Mickey grinned as he felt Tony’s body begin to lose its tension a little more with each passing moment until Tony was resting his head on Mickey’s shoulder and holding-hugging, fucking hugging him back-as Tony’s breathing settled and became a bit more even, steady.

“Thanks’ Mickey. Somethings I just get a bit…lost if I don’t know where I’m going, if I can’t see the boundaries,” Tony explained as he smiling at Mickey. “And yeah I can take the lead in the talk with Ian. I’m the one with most of the questions anyways,” Tony paused as he frowned at Mickey, “and did our Dom really say something about you having a kid? Because how did that happen?”

“Ah fuck. Yeah that’s a long story,” Mickey said as he leaned back in annoyance. “And damn it I should really go and make sure the kids still fucking alive.”

“Want some company?” Tony offered.


End file.
